The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto (More or Less)
by GeneralUnicornDuckPudding
Summary: " In land far away, with Kings and Queens, prince and princesses (Somewhere along those lines). In the peaceful Kingdom of Konoha, there lived two feuding households. The Uzumaki household and Uchiha household. The families have been feuding for centuries." -BL, SasuNaru other pairings, Romeo.Juliet type but no character deaths.***WARNING: FAILED ATTEMPTS OF HUMOR!***
1. Chapter 1

**I am totally sucky right now I am working on one story but I am talking a break from it to hopefully work on this story.**

**But I hope you like this story if not I won't judge.. maybe**

**Anyway this is only a test to see if I should continue working on this story.**

*****BTW this had to be taken down for editing and etc. so now I am putting this back up again*****

* * *

**The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto... More or Less**

**Prologue**

**" In land far away, with Kings and Queens, prince and princesses (Somewhere along those lines). In the peaceful Kingdom of Konoha, there lived two feuding households. The Uzumaki household and Uchiha household. The families have been feuding for centuries."**

**"Centuries? What are you talking about it happened only two months ago."**

**"Even so they are both recovering from betrayal and distrust of each other's families."**

**"Betrayal and distrust?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

**"I am talking about the hardships the Uchiha manner had to endure, because you hard-headed Uzumaki's!"**

**"Hard-headed! We are not! The Uzumaki's are great caring people, it's you stupid, self-centered Uchiha's that's the problem. We Uzumaki's did not start this stupid feud!"**

**"Stupid, this feud is not stupid! We have suffered a great deal because of you."**

**"Okay. 1.) This is STUPID because the woman of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki are fighting over a pair of shoes. SHOES! 2.) And you guys are ones who sent an assassin to try and kill Lady Uzumaki and steal the shoes."**

**"You're being overly dramatic. We sent a psycho murderous thief to get the shoes. But truly I don't think he meant to actually harm Lady Uzumaki."**

**"Oh yeah, sure that makes the situation soo much better. " *In sarcastic voice**rolls his eyes***

**"Okay than, ya see everything's fine. " *smirks* *slips his arm around ****Nar. #2 waist***

**"WHA? Hey! Let go of me. Leave me alone!" *struggles to get away******Nar. #1 tightens his grip***

**"I told you to let go! HEY! C'MON LET GO!" *gets away from #1***

***Nar. #1 lens in and – ****CENSORED***

**"WHA?! SASUKE YOU CAN'T JUST KISS PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"**

**"So much for trying to keep our cover stupid! Geez."**

**"Uh… Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Hehe. Uh… you didn't read any of this! Okay?"**

**"Dobe, just give up. It's not gonna work."**

**"We could always try, Teme!"**

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Any who.. did you like it? This is my failed attempt at making people laugh.**

**Well I was laughing to hard at this.**

**Well whatever review if I should continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, maybe I will continue this.**

**Maybe not.**

**I have to work on my other story**

**No I don't**

**But I have to.**

**No...****Yes... ****No... ****Yes... ****No**

**Stop talking/typing/ reading this just go on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Prologue… Again**

**"As we now know the setting is in the town of Konoha. And to those who weren't paying attention previously the both the Uchiha and Uzumaki's are-"**

**"Hey! No fair it's my turn to restart the prologue."**

**"Nobody cares; anyway it's only a short summary. So I am the best person to do this job."**

**"I don't care. It's my turn so I am supposed to start the prologue."**

**"I SWEAR YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW AND START THE STORY SOON I WILL KILL YOU BOTH. AND I AM NOT KIDDING!"**

**"Haha, alright we'll start soon, okay?" *sweat drop***

**"We might not because of you Dobe."**

**"Ehh? Why me? I didn't do anything."**

**"Well you won't let it pass it's your turn to restart the prologue."**

**"Of course I won't because it's my turn."**

**"Now give me one good reason as to why I should let you continue the prologue."**

**"One, is that's it's my turn and not yours. And also... uh... um. Ya know I don't have to answer to you. So stop being such a stubborn thick headed bastard." *heavy sigh* *crosses hand over chest***

***smirk* "Oh really now. Last I checked you liked thick heads."**

***deep blush* "I-I-I… y-y-you… I-i-it's not like that."**

**"Yeah sure it isn't."**

**"It isn't! Geez, Teme you've got to complicate everything, now don't you?"**

**"Okay whatever I am going to start this off. Konoha is the setting. Uzumaki and Uchiha are fighting. That's all you need to know." *Saukra said taking the script from them.***

**"Actually change of plans." *Ino jumps on stage***

**"Huh? Why?" Saukra asked**

**"Writer's to lazy to continue on."**

***Sighs* "Typical. Well… Bye!"**

* * *

**Me: Hey! I'm not lazy!**

**Cast: Yes you are!**

**Me: Yeah, okay I got tired so the rest of it will be put up most likely next week or if I am feeling good on Saturday.**

**But hey life is full of surprises.**

**Sasuke: Other words, don't get your hope up for this weekend!**

**Me: *ignores him* Have a nice day everyone!**

**Sasuke: You make me sick.**

**Me: And you're an ugly fidget!**

**Sasuke: *rolls his eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovelies I'm back! I've been working on updating all my stories.**

**That's my new years resolution to try and update all my stories in time.**

**Well here you go chapter 3 of The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto (More or Less)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto(More or Less)**

**Scene One**

**"So screw the intro we're so not going over that again. Now, let's get on with things and start the first scene already."**

**"Woah who died and made you queen of everything, Billboard."**

**"I did so get over it Ino-pig."**

***Ino and Sakura start fighting*******

**Setting: Uzumaki manor, Naruto's bedroom. Gaara, Kiba and Naruto are talking about... stuff, I guess.**

**"Dude, Naruto did you hear?"**

**"Hear what?"**

**"Emo Boy is throwing a party tomorrow night"**

**"Dog Breath can't you see I'm in the middle of something very important."**

***playing Jenga with Gaara***

**"How is that important FoxBoy?"**

**"How is Sasuke-Teme more important than Jenga?"**

**He's not but.."**

**"Exactly... what's the point of this conversation?"**

**"Nothing, I hope you lose your game of Jenga."**

***a few minutes of science until...***

**"AHHH! DAMMIT DOG BREATH YOU TOTALLY JINXED ME!"**

***grabs Kiba by the collar* *Kiba rolls his eyes***

**"May be I did, maybe I didn't."**

***Naruto raises this fist to punch Kiba***

**"Naruto, sweetheart we just got a party invitation. Come down and accept it."**

**"Alright, mom I'll be right there." **

***Turns to Kiba and points his finger at him.***

**"You've been saved, big time."**

***Leaves room and comes back 5 seconds later***

**"And I totally challenge you to a game of Jenga." *Leaves again***

**"Hold on wait... what play are you guys reading the script from?"**

***Sakura walked on stage completely confused***

**"Billboard get off the stage. You'll break it because of your access fat."**

**"Ino-pig did you just call me fat?!"**

***Starts fighting again.***

**"I agree with the annoying Pinkette. What script are you reading from, Dobe?"**

**"Sasuke-Teme don't call me a Dobe! Besides I'm reading from the script inside of my head!"**

**"So you're telling me that there is something inside that hollow skull of yours."**

**"Well of- HEY! Not cool Sasuke-Teme."**

***Author walks in***

**"SasuNaru all the way! SasuNaru all the way! Come on let your gayness shine!"**

***All cast members look at the author***

**"What?"**

**"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be writing!"**

**"Oh, Sakura-cham I'm just taking a short break that's all."**

***Sasuke scoffs* "Yeah, sure short."**

**"Woah, look at who can hold a grudagr. Well anyways I'm looking for Kakashi has anyone seen him?"**

**"No." *cast saying in unison* "Okay..."**

***faint moaning from the distance***

**"I guess that answers your question."**

* * *

**Alright I'm done. Hoe that my horrible ability to make you laugh worked a bit.**

**Review, follow, favorite.**

**'Til next time lovelies**


End file.
